


【竹村 x 女V】红线 Red Strings

by die_Nachthexen



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Memory Loss, The Devil Ending (Cyberpunk 2077), V is a bartender at the Afterlife Bar, V is restored from Mikoshi, V lost all her memories
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen
Summary: V的灵魂印迹被遗忘在了神舆里。三十年后，她的灵魂又被放了出来，被传进了一具和之前的V有着不同外貌的全新躯体。V成为了来生酒吧的酒保，一天竹村五郎恰巧来到了这里，遇到了复生的V
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Female V, Goro Takemura/V
Kudos: 6





	【竹村 x 女V】红线 Red Strings

**Author's Note:**

> *请搭配BGM：The Red Strings Club-Fingerspit食用~  
> *喝酒后速摸的短篇，巨雷，OOC。毫无逻辑，看个乐子就好。最紧要开心:)

你似乎心情不太好？”我看向面前的男人，“准确地说，我感觉你在想一个人……”

我对面坐着一位日本男人，他刚才已经自我介绍过，他叫竹村五郎。身为来生酒吧的酒保，我这里不缺名声响亮的传奇客人。我不会主动打听酒客们的来历，除非他们主动告诉我。这是基本的职业道德。

竹村外表看起来颇为沧桑。眼角微皱，额头上的伤痕，些许银丝掺进黑发。我能感觉到，比起他的外表，他的心似乎被时间打上了更深的烙印。他与这个时代格格不入，好像属于那个隐于传说与数据乱流中的旧世界。

坐在吧台前的椅子上后，这个男人并未急着点酒，而是先问我今天的日期。他看起来不像是喝醉的样子，也许是被某种病毒烧坏了脑子。2107年2月14日，报出这个日期时，我忍不住想，怎么会有人不知道日期这么显而易见的信息。看到他听到答案后的表情，我恍然大悟，他似乎只是想和我确认今天的日期是什么。

“你猜得不错，”竹村轻轻点头，“今天的日期让我想起了一位故人，如果我记得没错，我和她……是在三十年前的今天初遇的。”

“哦？我听说2077年可是个了不得的年份，发生了不少大事。另外，在情人节相遇也是挺有纪念意义……”我把调好的酒推向他。熟客们通常都会点那些以夜之城传奇人物命名的花里胡哨的鸡尾酒，但他不同，他只要求我为他用水割法调一杯日本威士忌。

好吧，这其实也并不比调强尼·银手，摩根·黑手那些鸡尾酒简单。我本想选大阪的山崎蒸馏所出的十二年单一麦芽，但冥冥之中又觉得，宫城峡那款更适合他。

竹村从我手中接过酒杯，轻抿一口，“没有想到你这样的年轻姑娘居然会水割法，我以为它在夜之城失传很多年了。我之前那位——朋友很擅长调这个，有次她邀请我去她的公寓，给我调了这杯酒……”

“我也不知道我为什么会这种调法，刚才你说出‘水割法’这个词的时候，我就突然想起了详细的步骤。是我自己灵光一现，不是来自芯片里储存的信息，我很确定。”

听了我的话，竹村嘴唇动了动，却什么也没有说出口。他放下酒杯，低头看向桌面，“也许是你的酒味道太像我那位朋友调的，我有点想破例讲讲自己的故事了。”

为了保持调酒的精准度，我在工作时从不喝酒。他成功地让我破了例，我给自己也倒了一杯威士忌，与他对酌。

我趴在吧台上，手掌托着脸颊，示意他说下去。我喜欢酒保这份工作，能喝酒调酒是一方面，更重要的是，我喜欢听顾客们讲他们独一无二的人生经历。我搜集到了不少或令人感伤或惊险刺激的故事，我在考虑有朝一日把它们写成小说，尽管在这个操蛋的时代已经没有多少人有耐心读大段大段的文字。

“很抱歉，因为我的工作性质，我无法透露具体的细节。简单来说，初见的时候，她非法闯入了我工作的场所。当时她躲在一处掩体里，自以为不会被我发现，但我还是通过热成像扫描出了她的身影——”我确定这不是你的错觉，竹村说到这里时，嘴角泛起了若有若无的微笑。

我迫不及待地想听后续，“然后呢？我很期待这个故事会怎样发展下去。”他喝光了杯中的酒，我给他添了一些威士忌。把酒杯推给他后，我重新趴在吧台上看向他。

他略带悲伤地笑了笑，“之后的事情，我怎么都想不到会成那个样子。后来我在城外的那个垃圾场里救回了奄奄一息的她，还帮她报了仇——”

记忆碎片在我脑海中碰撞重组，它们把我撕碎，又把我拙劣地拼接在一起。与其说是听一个离奇的故事，不如说我从竹村五郎的话中找到了某种答案。“等等，我大概能猜到故事接下来是什么样子。或者说——我做过类似的梦。”

“你说什么？”他看似来很震惊，似乎还有些紧张。

“不是完整的梦，只有一些零星片段。我梦到高速行驶的跑车，一个看起来和你差不多年纪的陌生男人，他递给了我一把手枪。敌人的头颅碎裂，我的头也越来越痛，直到世界一片鲜红，陌生男人关切地朝我大喊，唤回我的意识……”顿了顿，我接着说，“无论我怎么努力，在梦里都看不清那个男人的面容，同样地，我也想不起来他的声音是什么样子。但我又记得他对我说的那些话……”

竹村右手紧紧握着酒杯，指节因为微微用力而有些发白。他的眉头紧蹙，这样严肃的表情下，看来有些吓人。我一时不知道该说什么，也不知道自己是不是哪里做错了，惹得他不高兴。

他猛地将杯中酒一饮而尽，又闭上了眼睛。过了很久，他突然发问，“你觉得，如果一个人失去了所有的记忆，她还能算是她自己吗？”

“好吧，这听起来像是个哲学问题，”我摊了摊手。之前也有顾客和我聊过人生，但似乎没人问过这样简单直接又触及灵魂本质的问题。好在我早就思考过问题的答案，我看向竹村，“我觉得不算。一个人的记忆里有她的快乐的时刻，悔恨的瞬间，全部都是她存在过的证明。也许失去了记忆的她的性格气质还和以前一样，但有些东西永远找不回来了。没有一些记忆的话，她对有些事情的看法可能也会和之前截然不同。”

再次给他的酒杯添满了酒。我试探地问道，“如果觉得这个问题过于触及隐私，你可以选择不回答，”深吸口气，我接着说，“结合我之前对你的判断，你想念的那位故人，是不是失去了记忆？”

他没有说话，微微颔首以示同意。

“我之前听一位亚裔顾客讲过，命运的红线断了，就再也很难接上，”我轻叹口气，“我是个宿命论者，在我看来，这样的结局也许注定是你们的命运。从她失忆的那一刻起，你们命运的交集到此为止了。之后的路，需要你们各自走下去。”

竹村眉眼间仍有浓重的悲伤，但比之前深色缓和了一些。“这就是你作为酒保的人生感悟？”

“对啊，”我点头，“我每天都会遇到很多很多有趣的客人，我听他们讲了各种奇妙的经历，也和他们中的许多位聊得非常投机。然而一杯酒过后，我和他们还是得挥手作别。他们很多都是帮派成员，很可能会在某场火拼里被打成筛子，也许我们此生都不会再见面了。”我朝他凑得更近，“我说这些是想告诉你，人生无法回头。如果她已经忘了你，不如就带着有她的记忆好好活下去吧。或许有那么一天，她会想起你，想起你们一起流过的那些血和汗。”

就像我预料的那样，竹村放下了杯子，“我明白了，谢谢你说的这些。我要走了，晚上还有其他事情。”

我盯着在玻璃杯沿上跳动的灯光，目送他起身。就在他即将转身离开时，我心念微动，叫住了他，“恕我冒昧，我还有一个对你来说很私人的问题，你也可以选择不回答。我想问，你爱她吗？”我能听出自己的声音中带着热切，还有某种并不属于我的渴望。实话实说，我也不知道自己为什么会有这样的反应。我隐约想到了一个十分符合逻辑、又很不可思议的可能，极力把那个念头压下了脑海。

“爱，非常爱，”竹村半侧着身，仍搭在吧台桌子上的右手握成了拳，“但我当时不能告诉她，现在也不能说。我已经把一生献给了我在多年前便宣誓效忠的对象，责任在身，我无法对她做出任何承诺。”

“你喝醉了……”

他摇了摇头，“如果不是初见时的那场意外，我们的命运本不会有任何交集。就像你刚才说的，我们只能各自走下去。也许这才是事情本来的样子。可我还是很感激命运让我们能相遇，因为有了她，我才成了我。”他自嘲般地一笑，“三十年后回首往事，我才发现，和她在这座城共度的几个月是我一生中难得的自由时光。”

我送这位不同寻常的酒客到酒吧门外，外面不知何时下起了大雨。我看着他走进雨幕，浑身被雨水打湿后，发髻和深色套装呈现比夜色更加浓重的深黑。在短暂的一刻，透过漫长的历史迷雾，我看到了三十年前这位孤独的武士的身影。

顾不得会被雨水淋湿，我跑向他，“五郎，我只想知道，你还会回夜之城吗？”

我从他的反应看出，他应该很久没听过有人这样称呼他了。其实我本想叫他的姓“竹村”，那样更庄重一些，但下意识地喊出了他的名字。

他的嗓音几乎被雨声淹没，“不会了。你说的很对，人生无法回头。今后我会常驻日本宫城县，不会再插手夜之城的事务了。”

“那么，永别了，五郎。”我欠身行礼，“愿你在日本一切顺利。”

我很想告诉他，我想和他一起去日本，远走高飞去哪里都可以。这听起来是有些疯狂，我才是第一次遇到他，但莫名觉得已经和他认识了很久很久。至少我希望能再为他调一杯同样的酒，点上一支烟，听他讲讲春日的樱花，夏日祭的美丽烟火。

他消失在了大雨中。顾不上地面上满是烟头和污泥，也对冰冷的雨水失去了知觉，我靠着路边的栏杆坐了下来。我有记忆的这段生命里并不缺少离别，死亡对我来说也早就成了常见的事情。不知为何，这次离别却让我久久无法释怀。我捂住脸哭了起来。

泪水与雨水同色，都会归于无痕。他又是否只是我的一场梦？

这地方困不住他，他却困住了我。

* * *

【番外】

“我改变主意了，V。我本想吃下失忆药丸，像你一样彻底失去过去的记忆。但自从有了上次在来生酒吧的那次经历，我决定还是保留我的记忆……

“你说得对，命运的红线断了就无法再接上。我选择记住这一切，因为这样的话，过去的事情会提醒我，这红线曾经存在过。

“我知道你不会听到这段录音了，现在的你是个全新的人，这是你三十年前的号码。我只想说，这些年来，我非常非常想你。

“我不会再去夜之城找你了，希望你永远不会想起我。祝你幸福，V。”

（全文完）


End file.
